Modern computer systems rely on data modems and standard telephone services for remote transfer of digital information. Modems are used for accessing bulletin board services (BBSs), computers, and computer networks. Modems are also usetiff for automated banking and credit card transactions.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art modem installation 150 wherein a modem 110 is colocated with a computer system 100 and connected to a standard telephone service 130 via telephone cable 120. Modem 110 may be located internally or externally to computer system 100. Connection 140 is through the backplane of computer system 100 if modem 110 is internally connected and connection 140 is a cable if modem 110 is externally connected. Computer system 100 may be a personal computer, a network of computers, mainframe, or other specialized computing hardware.
Modem installation 150 is a common prior art configuration and may be used to provide communications such as BBS, automated banking and credit card transactions, and remote network access.
Typically, automated transaction services and BBSs carefully monitor system access for accounting purposes and for system access management. Often, these services will accommodate several transactions throughout the business day, so it is essential that the acquisition of access information is accomplished in the shortest time possible.
The increased accessibility provided by telephone services and modems raises problems for controlling access to computer systems. For instance. BBSs, computers and computer networks are often protected by security systems to control the users on the system. Prior art modem security systems require a series of user names and passwords to gain access to the secure computer system. A common problem is that computer "hackers" have instant access to any modem connected to a standard telephone service by simply dialing the telephone number. Given such access a clever hacker can bypass even the most sophisticated modem security programs by a repeated series of attempted log-ons, using different passwords in hope of randomly entering a valid user number and password.
Systems which restrict access by limiting the number of attempted accesses in a given time period or by limiting the number of attempted accesses for a given user name enable unauthorized users to "tie up" the system while they attempt to gain unauthorized access. When the system is tied up, authorized users may be prohibited from accessing the system due to repeated unsuccessful attempts by unauthorized users. In addition, such systems fail to guarantee that the unauthorized user will not gain access by guessing a correct user name and password.
Another problem is controlling the use of public BBSs which are intended for general use. Often, access must be freely allowed to facilitate new users of the bulletin board, but problems occur when attempting to screen out nuisance callers or users which abuse the BBS services. In attempting to address these problems, many BBSs have adopted a practice of assigning a password to each new user to track BBS use and access, however, persistent users can take on a new identity each time they call the bulletin board, thereby frustrating any attempts at screening their use of the BBS.
Yet another problem is gracefully restricting access to a modem connected device depending on the date or time of day. For example, the system operator of a BBS might want to restrict modem communications with the BBS between the hours of 8:00 a.m. and 6:00 p.m. to leave time for system maintenance duties.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system for rapid database creation of modem transactions. There is also a need in the art for a modem access control system which quickly rejects unauthorized users, and, preferably denies access between the unauthorized user has an opportunity to illegally enter the system. There is yet a further need for a modem access control system which screens callers without the use of a password system. Finally, there is a need in the art for a telephone modem system which screens calls based on date and time.